Memoirs of a Monster
by anibutterfly
Summary: Based off Megurine Luka's song Circus Monster. You know the song, but how did Luka get to this point? How did she end up an act under Kaitos tyranical whip? How did she become this way and where will her story as a circus monster end?
1. Prologue

**I saw the video Circus Monster on YouTube and felt inspired! Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

I blinked my eyes several times. It was pitch black. Had I opened my eyes yet? I thought I had. Had I only imagined blinking? Sometimes that happened when you were sleeping. You thought you did something, but you actually just dreamed you did. I batted my eyes some more. No they were open. I had that disorienting feeling you get when you first wake up. That feeling that you're somewhere unfamiliar and you should know where you are, but your mind hasn't registered where yet. I slowly sat up. My whole body felt sore. Why was it sore?

That's when I heard the footsteps. Why did that sound terrify me? Why was I dreading the face that belonged to the sound? The steps stopped a few paces away from me. I heard the opening of a door. It sounded metallic. Whatever it was over in that direction screamed, and I began to remember where I was in the wake of that horrible inhuman scream. I had been abandoned here. I had been cast aside in fear of the appearance I had been wrongfully given.

Suddenly a harsh light filled my whole vision. I raised my hand to try and block it out. It didn't work very well. My eyes got used to the light and I could see everything around me. I was in a metal cage underneath a large red tent. There were several other cages as well. The cries from a moment ago had come from the cage next to mine that contained twin golden lions. The expressions on their faces were still too human to not cause some kind of conviction in the viewer. The man in front of me who had pulled back the cages thick curtain had blue hair, a cape, and grinned at me with a wicked smile.

He reached through the bars and roughly grabbed my wrist yanking my body closer to the bars. "You better do good today you worthless monster," he jeered at me. He then flung me back against the ground. I yelped in pain as my side hit the metal cage floor. He laughed at me then closed the heavy drape on the cage back casting me in darkness once again. I hated that man. I loathed him. I could so easily see an end to him, but he was the ringmaster, and I the mere class act. I was bound to his tyrannical whip.

I hated this. I didn't want to be here. I hadn't always been like this. I hadn't always been what they called a monster or a freak. I hadn't always had bonelike horns or skin cut so many times the patches looked like those lines you see on all those fake Frankenstein costumes at Halloween. I hadn't always worn a black v-neck dress that went to my knees. I hadn't always had a chain around my neck marking me as the property of a tyrannical man. This wasn't always my life, but if you want to hear my story I'll have to back track first. You can listen if you want, but I warn you now it doesn't end happily.


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry it took so long to update! Haven't made time to sit down and type until now. Enjoy!**

* * *

Like I said before I haven't always been a monster. In fact I remember everything like it was yesterday, even though it was really only four years ago. I was a scientist, or at least I hoped to be. I was in an honors program at my high school for seniors who wanted to get a head start on their career. Once I graduated I was enrolled in advanced scientific studies. It was the section for people looking at genetic engineering as a major. I had made a lot of friends; at least, people I thought were friends. I remember that day clearly. At one point it was the best day of my life. How naïve I was. How utterly stupid and naïve a person I had been. I remember. I remember. I remember…

_"Luka-san!" The pink haired girls head shot up from the table. She rubbed her eyes sleepily. She had fallen asleep while writing her extended report for her college Biology II class. She had thought the whole point of the honors program was to get that course over with, but apparently her major called for Biology II and III as well. She had thought she wouldn't have to pull all nighters again after high school. Ha! _

_ She looked up at the person who had called her name. It was her friend and roommate Meiko. "Am I late?"she asked her. Meiko laughed. "No not yet, but if you don't get a move on you will be." Meiko was a senior majoring in Genetic engineering. Normally seniors didn't live on campus or room with freshman, but Meiko stayed so she didn't have to travel far for her work. The school was large so as long as she paid for it the school didn't care. They put her with Luka since she was so interested in the subject, and figured she could learn from Meiko who was very dedicated to her work. _

_ As Luka was getting ready to go out the door Meiko tapped her on the shoulders. "Hey so I think you're ready to see my lab." Luka looked at her in astonishment. "Wait for real?" Meiko's lab was legendary talk around the science majors. It was a huge building outside of campus jurisdiction that she had built to conduct her mysterious studies on diseases and cures. There were only five other people that had seen the inside of it: Yowane Haku,Akita Neru, Gumi, Ikune Ren, and Miki. It was an honor for a freshman to receive this kind of invitation. _

_ Meiko laughed at her expression. "Of course I'm for real. Meet in front of the science building after your classes, and I'll walk you over there and give you the tour." Luka nodded enthusiastically. "I'll be there!" She ran out the door excited. She was actually going to see Meiko's lab. THE most legendary lab of campus. She couldn't wait to see what kind of research Meiko was going to have her do. Please let it be something to do with some kind of disease cells! She was excited the whole day. She felt like she was on cloud nine._

I was stupid. So stupid…


	3. Author's note

**For those of you who are reading this story, I have not abandoned it! I am currently working on rewriting the chapters I have already posted as well as the rest of the story. I am currently working on finishing up my other Naruto fanfiction All the Pieces right now. I will have the updated chapters, and a few more up as soon as if not before I finish that one since it's a great deal longer.**


End file.
